


Steel bonds awaken wills anew

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: Tumblr request of Silas and Corrin having a somewhat kinkier private time.





	Steel bonds awaken wills anew

“So… I guess it’s finally time, huh?”

“Yeah, if you really want to do this… I need to make it clear that you can back out if you’re not comfortable with it. I won’t think less of you.”

Tickled by his lover’s sweetness, Silas couldn’t help but to crack a smile. “I love your concern, dear, but I… really want it. Only reason I’m nervous is that, well, I’ve never done it before.”

Corrin nodded affirmatively. “It’s the same for me too, but I’m not the one whose hands will by tied.”

“You’re way too cute… It’s not like I fear being at your mercy,” Silas smiled, stressing the last three words so that he sounded evil, which really only sounded silly, coming from him.

“Just remember what we discussed,” and after saying this, the prince’s expression became much more serious. “Should you not like something – anything – or if you can’t take it anymore and want me to quit doing something… what is that you’re supposed to say?”

“Stop,” Silas enunciated the word as clearly as possible. “I like it. It’s simple and effective! Don’t worry so much, I’ll say it if I ever need to.”

Beaming, Corrin inched closer to Silas on their bed, taking his shirt off and locking his crimson eyes with Silas’ lush green ones. “That’s right… you’re a very good boy.”

Before the cavalier had even thought of reacting to the unusual compliment, Corrin’s lips were upon his and he was drawn into a deep, erotic kiss, already using just as much tongue as they utilized in the middle of their rutting.

Feeling Corrin’s fingers pawing at his waist, Silas raised his arms, making it easier for Corrin to remove his nightshirt.

Licking his lips at the sight of Silas’ toned, exposed body – specially that of his nipples, perky and hardened by the cold of the night – Corrin reached behind himself, producing a pair of heavy-looking steel cuffs.

Obediently, Silas placed his arms behind his back for Corrin. His sight not breaking from Corrin’s eyes the whole time.

Grabbing Silas’ strong arms, Corrin groped his beautiful biceps, before fastening the cuffs to them, locking them and then securing the key behind their pillows.

Deftly, as though he partook in a choreographed dance, Corrin climbed on top of Silas’ lap, resting his head on the knight’s broad shoulders as he worked the cuffs shut, before hiding the key behind the pillows.

The feeling of skin against skin, Silas’ anxious breathing and the butterflies that threatened to swarm out of his own stomach combined into a special sort of aphrodisiac.

Making sure he was grinding his rear against Silas’ noticeable erection, Corrin took a whiff of his lover’s skin. Reveling in the warmth and comfort visited upon him by being so close, he continued to enjoy Silas’ musk, before he could no longer bear it and started kissing Silas’ neck.

“Is this what you wanted?” Corrin asked, dragging his tongue across Silas’ neck, just as his hand came to tug at the man’s erection. “Don’t worry... I’m just getting started.”

Before he could say anything, Corrin sank his teeth into Silas’ skin, massaging his rigid cock and squeezing one of Silas’ pecs with each of his free hands.

“Ahh, Corrin!” Silas yelped, biting his lower lip to avoid being too loud. To no avail whatsoever. He wanted to urge his prince to keep going, but even though the words were caught in his throat, it did not seem like he needed to tell Corrin to do so.

“You’re already quaking from this much attention, huh?” Corrin giggled, before leaning in and placing the very tip of his wet tongue against Silas’ nipple. With a couple quick flicks, he segued into sucking hard on the erect nub, squeezing the other with his free hand, while he rocked himself on Silas’ lap.

It was then that it started. The exciting sounds of Silas trying to fight his bindings. Desperate to throw his arms around Corrin, press him against the bed, pin him down and have his way with him, rough and quick… It was something Corrin wanted, but that he was determined not to allow. At least for that night.

“Sorry, I can’t have you freed just yet. Not when I have this amazing body of yours all to myself,” Corrin smiled deviously, wrapping his arms around Silas’ body and hugging him tight, nuzzling against his toned chest. “Gods, are you even aware of how good you look?”

“I’ve… heard that, once or twice,” Silas answered sheepishly, anticipating what it was that his beloved would do next. He cursed himself for being so weak. They had barely started, and yet he was already trying hard not to cum just from the light teasing.

“I bet you were quite happy when the men at the academy paid attention to your looks,” Corrin whispered into Silas’ ear, before nipping it.

“No. Only when you did it,” Silas admitted, feeling a rush of pink overtake his cheeks.

Corrin didn’t know whether to break character and cry or to use that to further tease his man. A compromise was then reached.

“Right answer… I’ll have to give you some of the attention you so desperately crave then. And from the looks of it, you need it very badly,” Corrin said, taking a gander at the visible bulge, throbbing against the underwear’s fabric.

Rolling to the side, Corrin helped Silas shift into a more comfortable position against the pillows, a very hard task to manage when considering the cuffed hands behind his back, but the dragon prince was certain that any possible discomfort would soon be mitigated.

“Your body is amazing,” Corrin hummed, kissing his way down Silas’ abdomen. He knew very well that at least some of those rough kisses would leave marks on his lover’s silky skin the next day, but Silas never did seem to mind. “You can use these small bruises to remember this night by.”

“I don’t think I could forget it that easily in the first place,” Silas said, trying his best to act natural, even if every inch of his taut body fought at the brink of pleasure.

“And now for the best part!” Corrin smiled, rubbing his hand on the needy bulge in Silas’ smallclothes. Lowering himself, Corrin kissed the member through the soft fabric, flicking at it with his tongue and eagerly sucking on its outline.

Risking a glance, he saw Silas close his eyes and bite his lower lip, cursing under his breath. Corrin wanted that reaction, and he hoped to have it multiplied tenfold by the end of their session.

Running his fingers across against Silas’ inner thighs, Corrin couldn’t help but giggle when Silas began to quiver under his touch. “Oh Silas… You have such strong thighs.”

A man of his word, the prince leaned close and began kissing his way up Silas’ toned thighs, marveling at how their firm, muscular form contrasted with Silas’ sensitivity to bring forth the best of both worlds, as far as Corrin was concerned.

Nuzzling against Silas’ erection, Corrin sniffed at it, taking in his lover’s scent. “If it smells this good, I just know it will taste even better.”

Corrin gave Silas a wink, watching the man become even redder from the comment. Pulling down Silas’ underwear, Corrin exposed the other man’s throbbing cock, and licking his lips, he pulled back the foreskin and began to lick the tip, which was already quite wet with pre-cum.

“You’re so big… I’m such a lucky man,” Corrin giggled, licking down Silas’ mast until he reached his balls, which he playfully sucked on and kissed, before turning back his attention to the big mushroom head.

“Corrin, please...” Silas begged with a husky voice, curling his toes as Corrin continued to give his cock small licks, mostly using only the very tip of his tongue.

“Oh, you want more?” Corrin asked, a sly smile appearing on his face, and after raising himself up to give Silas a quick kiss, nipping at his lower lip when they drew apart, Corrin tugged at his leaking cock, looking directly into Silas’ eyes. “I think I can be nice and oblige… just this once.”

Fondling his knight’s balls, Corrin took the man’s member into his mouth, slowly at first, taking in the first few inches, drawing back and then doing it again. If Silas thought Corrin would simply suck him off without teasing, he was sorely mistaken.

Dragging his tongue across Silas’ entire length, Corrin pulled back the foreskin and placed the head fully into his mouth, sucking on it and then taking it off his mouth with a deliberate, audible ‘pop.’

Looking up at Silas one last time, Corrin dove back in, this time taking in more and more of Silas’ member, right up until he felt Silas’ silver pubes prick against his face.

Though he couldn’t see his face then, Silas’ unrestrained moans told Corrin all he needed to know about his beloved’s enjoyment. Repeating the process several times, Corrin even let himself choke on the shapely, rock-hard cock.

“Corrin, I-I… I think I can’t hold back much longer,” Silas admitted, struggling against his bonds and cursing his inability to grab a handful of Corrin’s hair while he blew him.

“You don’t have to,” Corrin stated plainly, closing his eyes and taking Silas’ cock into his mouth once again, licking every single inch of it and sucking on it. He was fully aware of his knight’s predilection for his sloppy blowjobs, and he intended to make use of that knowledge.

“Corrin… ahhh...” Silas moaned, quivering from the attention, right up until the moment he could no longer resist, shooting his load directly inside Corrin’s mouth.

Far from disliking it, Corrin swallowed Silas’ hot cum, licking the head until every last drop of seed had been squeezed out. “You know… it really isn’t just your cock that tastes amazing.”

Silas’ bonds may not have covered his mouth, but he never found within himself a suitable answer to such a lewd, yet arousing, compliment. He was still searching for one when Corrin did something he did not expect.

Not missing a beat, Corrin removed his underwear in a swift motion and climbed on top of Silas, kissing him roughly and deeply. “Now I need to get ready for you… and you’ll have to be content with simply watching for bit.”

Grabbing the lube they kept next to their bed, Corrin turned his back towards Silas, giving his lover a tease of his entrance. With graceful, limber movements, the prince split his own cheeks apart and inserted two lubed up digits inside himself.

Playing up his moans, Corrin fingered himself rough and fast, only slightly helped by the lubricant. As much as he wanted to keep teasing Silas, his own desire to mount his boyfriend was particularly hard to resist.

“You look amazing… and I can’t believe I couldn’t read your intentions, Corrin,” Silas noted, unable to avert his eyes from his beloved pleasuring himself. Though his cock had gone soft after climaxing, the sight worked very efficiently to rouse it again.

“Any objections?” Corrin giggled, his timbre shaken by his own actions.

“None,” Silas answered immediately, watching as Corrin turned to face him again, and after sharing a look, lowered himself onto Silas’ hardness.

“Oh gods, you’re so tight… and warm...” Silas let out, his lips trembling as Corrin’s walls clenched his cock. “Please… undo the cuffs… I want to touch you so badly.”

“Aw, that’s very sweet, Silas. I love you so much… but I can’t do that just yet, you know that,” Corrin smiled softly, sinking his weight into Silas’s lap, moaning as he was breached and entered by the sizable mast.

Just as Corrin had planned, Silas having already climaxed once had made his cock that much more sensitive, and even the slightest stimuli seemed to make Silas quiver and squirm under him, making his cuffs rattle violently.

“You’re so big… ahh,” Corrin moaned, struggling to keep himself focused on any sort of teasing while he had Silas’ large cock inside of him.

The delight of having the member penetrate his tight hole was matched only by the vision of Silas’ muscles tensing up under him, from his amazing pecs and toned abs, to his thighs that clenched as he thrust upwards, meeting Corrin’s own rhythm as he rode him.

With their bed creaking intensely from their lovemaking, Corrin bobbed himself on Silas’ cock as hard and fast as he could, too caught up in how amazing Silas’ dick felt to formulate any teasing.

It was the sight of Silas’ chest slick with sweat, combined with his member hitting his prostrate that ultimately sent Corrin over the edge, and he shot his seed all over Silas’ stomach… but even that didn’t make him quit. “Silas… I need you to cum inside of me.”

With his lips trembling, Silas closed his eyes and sank his head into the comfortable pillows, easing himself against the bed as much as he could with his arms tied behind his back. He never thought, even for a split second, to deny Corrin’s request.

Making Silas cum again so shortly after the last time was no easy task, but this never deterred Corrin, who sank himself faster and faster onto Silas, filling the room with the sounds of his rear smacking against Silas’ lap, sinking until his knight was balls-deep in him every time.

Steadying himself, Corrin grabbed on to Silas’ large pecs, fondling and squeezing them as he rode his beloved. “Your cock feels amazing… this is the best feeling in the world. Oh, Silas… please fill me up.”

Moaning loudly, Silas felt his strength ready to leave his body every time he focused on how good Corrin felt inside, and how hot he looked while riding him. With his last ounce of energy, the knight groaned loudly and came, filling his lover’s hole with his essence.

Dismounting and letting himself comfortably fall on top of Silas’ sweaty body, Corrin nuzzled the man’s soft skin, trying to regain his composure as Silas’ semen leaked out of him. “You were amazing… oh gods, this was incredible.”

“I loved it too… but if it’s not too much to ask… can you remove the cuffs?” Silas laughed, clearly in good spirit.

“Oh, you’re right! I’m sorry!” rushing to grab the key, Corrin unlocked the steel bindings, taking Silas’ wrists in his hands and then kissing them, hoping to alleviate the small bruises the bindings left on them when he struggled.

“You really said some dirty things to me tonight… and I have to admit I liked them,” Silas confessed, throwing his arm around Corrin’s shoulder when he laid on the bed next to him. “Promise we can do this again?”

“You know… I had my doubts at first about how much you would like this, but it seems like I needn’t have worried,” Corrin giggled, accepting a completely weak and playful punch to his shoulder for it. “Yes, I would very much like to repeat this.”

“It’s a deal,” Silas hummed, tenderly kissing the top of Corrin’s head.


End file.
